Györmár-Kazvhalia
The People's Republic of Györmár-Kazvhalia (Bulg.: Narodna Republika Györmárek-Kazvhaliya, Hung.: Györmár-Kazvelitsch Népköztársaság), commonly known as Györmár-Kazvhalia, is a socialist nation in the northernmost regions of the Toy Islands which borders Krakozhia and Poldovia. The establishment of a Györmár-Kazvhalian country began in 1498 with the marriage of King Ödön Adorján Császár and the noblewoman Aleksandrina Boyadjiev, which united the Györmári and Kazvhalian people into one multi-ethnic nation. During the Second World War, Györmár-Kazvhalia fought on the Axis side and was defeated, resulting in its occupation by the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army. Under Tabi'atstani guidance, the communist party took over and formed the People's Republic of Györmár-Kazvhalia in 1949. Although democratic reforms were initiated in 1962, they resulted in student riots that were crushed by Tabi'atstani troops in 1963, and the country has been a single-party state ever since. Despite being a socialist single-party state, Györmár-Kazvhalia is one of the most liberal countries in the Tabi'atstani bloc, and its citizens have far more freedoms than their brethren in Krakozhia, East Valreșia, and Tabi'atstan. The economy also has features of a mixed socialist economy with capitalist elements. Regardless, the government has shown no signs of moving towards a completely democratic Western style of governance, and citizens are still forbidden from discussing the dismantling of the socialist system of government. The Györmár-Kazvhalian economy is a mixed socialist economy primarily based around the electronics industry, and Györmár-Kazvhalia is the centre of CCS computer technology development. The country is also involved in shipbuilding, automobile manufacturing, and tourism. History Colonisation Apart from their colony in the southern Toy Islands, the Byzantines also set up a colony in the north. In March 1028, a fleet built under the orders of Emperor Constantine VIII set sail for what is now known as Györmár-Kazvhalia to develop a Byzantine settlement there. After his death on the 11th November 1028, Emperor Romanos III Argyros vowed to continue on with the colonisation efforts of his predecessor. By 1191, the Byzantines had lost control of Bulgaria, and by 1204 it had been partitioned by the Latin powers, forcing the Byzantines to give up their territories in the Toy Islands. In 1480, hoping to make Hungary a strong imperial power, King Matthias Corvinus of Hungary and Croatia ordered the creation of a Hungarian settlement in the Toy Islands. To do this, he secured a treaty with the Mamluk Sultanate, then under attack from the Ottoman Empire, to allow his troops to build port facilities by the Red Sea in the Sinai, which would allow Hungarian ships to reach the Toy Islands. On the 19th July 1488, the Hungarian fleet set sail for the Toy Islands. However, when they reached the northern Toy Islands, they landed on the former northern colony of the Byzantine Empire. Instead of fighting with each other, the Bulgarian-Byzantines living on the island decided to work with the new Hungarian settlers, and the two groups coexisted peacefully, with the Hungarian colonists calling themselves the Györmári. However, by 1497, King Vladislaus II of Hungary decided that the new colony was not cost effective, and he abandoned the settlers to their fate. As such, the leader of the Hungarian colonists, Ödön Adorján Császár (anglicised as Edmund Adrian Császár), crowned himself Fejedelem (king) of the Györmári and married the Kazvhalian noblewoman Dana Aleksandrina Boyadjiev on the 6th January 1498, and on the 7th January, the King announced the formation of the Kingdom of Györmar-Kazvhalia. World War II Hoping to fulfil its territorial ambitions over the Kyudzhik and Poldovian areas of Krakozhia, Györmar-Kazvhalia joined the Laltofian Axis side of the conflict in World War II. Post war era and the Cold War By mid-1949, the communist party had gained almost complete power in the Györmár-Kazvhalian government, and on the 12th July with the support of the Tabi'atstani government, Tibor Bakó proclaimed the creation of the People's Republic of Györmár-Kazvhalia. In February 1962, President Nedyalko Sergeyev Bogdanov began a series of democratic reforms. This move was percieved as a relaxation of government control, and on the 2nd July 1962, student strikes broke out, which would eventually lead to the 1962 Student Riots. Although the Györmár-Kazvhalian government continued to insist that everything was under control, in early 1963, Tabi'atstani troops were requested to help restore hard-line communist rule to Györmár-Kazvhalia, and Rayko Anastasiyev Daskalov was elected as President in Bogdanov's place. Modern era Györmár-Kazvhalia was a member state of the Six-Nation Alliance that invaded Natural Green Land during the SNA-NGL War of 2014. Geography Politics Administrative divisions Györmár-Kazvhalia is a unitary state comprised of 23 provinces known as oblasts, and one capital province (Szebrecen). Foreign relations Györmár-Kazvhalia is a founding member of the Coalition of Communist States and the Alliance of Toy Islands. Since the beginning of the Cold War, the country has been a part of the Tabi'atstani bloc of countries and is heavily influenced by the USSRT. Military The armed forces of Györmár-Kazvhalia are known as the Györmár-Kazvhalian People's Army. Györmár-Kazvhalia's main security concerns are a potential threat of attack from Poldovia, which is aligned with the Barbergen Zone. Law enforcement Economy The Györmár-Kazvhalian economy is based around the production of computers, integrated circuits, and telecommunications equipment, which are mostly exported to other CCS states. Shipbuilding and the manufacture of forklifts are also important parts of the Györmár-Kazvhalian economy. The Györmár-Kazvhalian tourism sector primarily caters to tourists from other CCS states, although international tourism to the country is increasing. Györmár-Kazvhalia is famous for its spas, particularly in the areas around the capital, Szebrecen. Science and technology Györmár-Kazvhalia is considered a hub of technological and scientific development in the CCS, particularly in regards to computers and information technology. Transport The primary modes of transportation in Györmár-Kazvhalia are roads and railways. Whilst the country's railway networks are highly developed, around half of Györmár-Kazvhalian roads fall under the lowest international rating of paved roads. Demographics Culture Art Architecture Literature Music Cinema Media Society Cuisine Sports Category:States Category:Alliance of Toy Islands Category:Györmár-Kazvhalia